


In vino veritas

by katesong29



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesong29/pseuds/katesong29
Summary: Когда ты предпочитаешь работу любви, всегда есть шанс встретить такого же трудоголика и влюбиться, причем не безответно.
Relationships: Anna Chancellor/Jemma Redgrave, Jell Raymond and Karen Somerville, Jill Raymond/Karen Somerville
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In vino veritas

Так сложилось, что Джилл Реймонд не любила заводить какие-либо отношения на работе, она придерживалась своих принципов длительное время. Работа-это все, что ее интересовало, все, чем она жила. Допросы, поиск и анализ улик, вскрытия, на которых она любила присутствовать, дабы получать самую свежую информацию из первых уст, она особенно любила изучать поведение преступников, чувствовать то, что чувствуют они, все это и составляло жизнь детектив-инспектора. Коллеги знали, что у Реймонд есть две слабости, это запутанные убийства и разнообразные жилетки, последние же делали ее слишком горячей.

***

На очередном собрании, посвящённом новому убийству начальник участка представила Карэн Сомэрвиль, нового суперинтенданта, которая будет курировать их работу. Раньше женщина работала в отделе по борьбе с коррупцией, и проявив себя на громком деле, связанном с фармацевтической компанией пошла на повышение, она была красивой, высокой, рыжеволосой, с заразительной улыбкой и сумасшедшим блеском в глазах. Все мужчины оживились при звуке ее бархатного голоса, он был плавным, всеобъемлющим, проникающим куда-то под кожу и даже глубже, и Реймонд нехотя попала под ее влияние и растворилась в звуках, она прикрыла глаза, расслабилась и не заметила, что суперинтендант ее окликнула.

\- Детектив Реймонд, - чуть громче повторила она, - доложите, как обстоит дело с трупом, который нашли на подземной парковке? – поправляя идеально сидящий пиджак продолжила Сомервиль.

Детектив откашлялась, сняв висящие на жилетке очки надела их и зачитала отчет судмедэксперта, так же сообщила обо всех находках и обо всех опрошенных ею людях, не вдаваясь в подробности. Суперинтендант внимательно слушала, а самое главное смотрела на инспектора, которая отчитывалась по делу, задерживаясь на ее бёдрах, которые по воле случая были обтянуты темно-синими брюками, а также внимательно смотрела на тонкие губы, которые та часто облизывала.

\- Хотелось бы узнать подробности, детектив, - начала женщина, - после совещания жду Вас у себя в кабинете с развернутым отчетом. – Добавила она и попрощавшись с коллегами вышла из конференц-зала.

Карэн была роковой женщиной, она могла добиться того, чего хотела и ничто не могло ее остановить, но, как и всем «пробивным» женщинам, в любви ей не везло, не раз она обжигалась в выборе, одни хотели продвинуться по службе, другие искали компромат, или же хотели саботировать ее расследование, третьи не могли мириться с конкурентной, которой являлась ее работа. Быть одной проще, решила она, никаких ожиданий и обвинений, но вид этой блондинки выбил ее из колеи, и в который раз она решила рискнуть.

\- Одно свидание еще никому не навредит, - прошептала она себе под нос и открыла личный файл детектив-инспектора Реймонд у себя на компьютере.

***

Последние месяцы выдались не из легких, но дела были раскрыты и все виновные наказаны, детективы праздновали свою очередную победу в баре за углом, всегда здесь, потому что для копов выпивка со скидкой, и даже Реймонд в последнее время изменила своим правилам и ходила с парнями в бар. Выпив пару бокалов скотча, она заметила, как рыжеволосая начальница входит в бар. Дыхание перехватило от одного ее вида, как впрочем и всегда, обтягивающее черное платье, бесконечно длинные ноги и улыбка на губах, все это, помимо виски, вскружило голову детективу. Она уже привыкла к ее компании. - Здесь свободно? – улыбаясь спросила рыжеволосая подходя к Реймонд и указывая на стул рядом с ней.

\- Да, - откашлявшись ответила женщина и жестом подозвала бармена.

\- Два виски, - опередив детектива сказала рыжеволосая, и наклонившись к Джилл поцеловала ее в щеку, такой невинный жест, который говорил им о многом. Виски раскрепостил Джилл Реймонд и вместе с Карэн они отправились за отдельный столик, дабы их беседе никто не мешал, в течении вечера виски они повторили трижды, беседа давалась им легко, они хохотали, да так громко, что коллеги то и дело оборачивались и смотрели на них, о чем-то перешептываясь.

\- Думаю, мне пора домой, завтра тяжелый день, - сказала детектив снимая свое пальто со спинки стула. Карэн, ни сказав ни слова так же быстро собралась, оплатив их счет, игнорируя протесты своего детектива. Не попрощавшись с коллегами, они молча вышли на улицу, дождь барабанил по крыше бара, обе молча стояли и наблюдали за спешащими прохожими.

\- Ты можешь довериться мне? - неожиданно спросила Джилл, пряча руки в карманах своего пальто.

\- Я на твоей стороне, - ответила рыжеволосая, - всегда.

Они целовались под дождем, ливнем, который обрушился на них, стоило им выбежать из-под крыши. Они свернули куда-то, ни одна из них точно бы не сказала куда они свернули. И сейчас это не имело значение. Толкнув рыжеволосую к кирпичной стене, Реймонд вжимала её, но не в стену, она вжимала её в себя, женщина давно не чувствовала такого желания. Руки ненасытно бродили по мокрой одежде, поднимались к лицу, пальцы касались скул, шеи, снова скользили вниз, жадно изучая тело начальницы. Она целовала жадные, наглые губы, заставляя раскрывать себя и свои желания все больше и больше. И она раскрывалась и отдавалась. Её привычный мир стекал холодной массой вниз оставляя после себя чистое незнакомое чувство нежности и желания. Душного желания чувствовать плотнее, еще теснее прижимать себя к той, что сжимала её бедра и стремительно оттягивала ее узкие брюки на себя. Она легко поддалась на встречу, предавая свои жизненные принципы, просто чувствовала и целовала в ответ. Зарываясь руками в мокрые волосы, так же как 20 минутами ранее она глубоко вдыхала этот запах, который уже знала, что останется с ней навсегда. Подставляя шею, понимала, что её не просто целуют, на ней оставляют следы, но ей было все равно. Она лишь хотела чувствовать, как рвут её душу и тело на части, и рука решительно убирая мокрый от желания лоскут белья, врывается пальцами в ее влажное лоно. Быстро, очень быстро, движения были стремительными, выскальзывая и вновь врываясь, пальцы заполняли её. Было больно, но столь сладостно, что она лишь сильнее вжимала себя в эту руку. Облокотившись о стену, выставив бедра, она отдавала себя полностью ускоряющемуся ритму, задыхаясь, почти не в силах его выдержать. Когда она была на грани падения в стремительный водоворот оргазма, сдерживать себя стало совершенно невозможно, блондинка издала пронзительно низкий стон. Растворяясь в облаке, которое уносило её в блаженный рай, она отчетливо чувствовала абсолютную, безраздельную любовь к этой женщине. И отчаянную нехватку воздуха в горящих легких.


End file.
